1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for tracking and positioning PC card devices in rapid succession and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved testing device for receiving and testing PC card devices in rapid succession with rejection of faulty devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art should be the U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,023 entitled "DISKETTE SEQUENTIAL LOADING AND STORING APPARATUS" as issued on Sep. 17, 1991 in the name of H. D. Ashby, the present inventor. This patent describes a device for handling storage diskette members utilizing a magazine that directs diskettes alternately along dual drop chutes whereupon the individual diskettes are each tested in a disk drive apparatus. Means are then provided for directing tested diskettes along selected routing as designated for non-defective and defective diskette containers. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,427 in the name of the same inventor and entitled "DISKETTE LOADING APPARATUS" would be of general interest as it relates to testing and handling apparatus for diskettes. This loading apparatus also utilizes a gravity drop delivery chute which functions in coaction with a disk drive apparatus for sorting and processing. Other patents having some pertinence to the present invention are included in the Information Disclosure Statement.